utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Dragoon
Hair color: Blue Headgear: None Eye color: Green Nationality/Race: Romanian Utauloid Best flag : Y0H0B0F0L99C Best resampler : Fresamp and Bkh01 Design done by : Bianca Brindusescu Voice Bank CV: Dragoon Oto.ini done by Omegaflash Voicebank VCV : http://www.mediafire.com/download/3pf8j4kz8p83d4o/Dragoon+VCV+1.rar Oto.ini done by MadHulder The CV Powerfull append no longer exists , due to lack of samples and poor quality Dragoon's story goes a bit like this : It happened long ago, before the cars started to fly and machines learnt to talk There was this young girl, with skin as pale as the sky and hair as long as a cold winter, she would usually come by the river and wash her dishes, in the river where i, the water sprite lived. My name is Dragoon ,and you shall know my story, a story of love and grief. This girl, whose name i cannot recall, she kept coming to the river day by day, being a water sprite, i was afraid to show my face, knowing that humans are not used to those things, so i hid, and every day that she came i would just listen to her songs, listen to her mellow and soft voice, but one day, the cruel fate decided to play a trick on me she fell into the river, she didn't know how to swim, she was on the verge of death, i had no choice but to show my face and save this young miracle, not long after we got out of the river, she looked at me, obviously spooked, i couldnt resist showing my dissapointment and decided that this would be my farewell "Don't go...." she said, i want you to listen to my voice "You, knew ? How did you know ?" "I don't know, i just felt like the river enjoys my songs" she said. "I'll see you tommorow !Don't go anywhere !" As much as i wanted to leave, knowing my secret is known, something just kept me from doing so Many days passed, she came every day, sometimes without reason, i just stood in the water and listened to her songs But years have passed, seasons have changed and, on one hazy day, she didn't come, i waited for her, but she did not turn up After more days have passed, i decided to search for her, having no luck i got out of the river and changed my form into one of the humans, i had long blue hair, green eyes and pale skin, just like she did, i searched, and searched the villages around, the cottages and treehouses, even the caves but i had no luck, she was nowhere to be found. When i got back to the river there were some people who were digging a hole, i silently got back into my original form and watched them dig deeper and deeper, when i was about to unleash my wrath upon them for destroying the land, i couldn't help but notice a man carrying something covered in a white blanket, it was the body of the girl old, wrinkled and lifeless, i could do nothing but watch them bury her near the river she kept singing to, when i heard one of the men say : "This is her last wish, she wanted to be buried near this river, because this is the place that she belongs to" I could not cry, i was not born for this, i was a guardian of the waters, however, on that day. I became human. And i cried.